A Christmas Miracle
by qte-pututie
Summary: It's Christmas Time in New Olympia and Jay is feeling depressed. Can anyone help him get into the Christmas spirit? ONESHOT JT


This is a little Christmas One-Shot and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CLASS OF THE TITANS

**_this is a divider_**

A Christmas Miracle

Jay's POV

It was Christmas Day and I was only 8. Unlike other families we were not enjoying the holidays. We had nothing to enjoy. My mother passed away that day after a long battle with cancer. One night a few weeks before, I had heard the doctors speaking with my father. They said she was not going to make it but might live past Christmas.

I tried everything to keep her alive. I spoke to the minister at our church and prayed for her to get better. I wrote a letter to Santa asking for nothing more then to let my mother live. Unfortunately, my prayers were not answered. I knew I was asking for a miracle, which would not likely come true. My mother was gone and I promised myself I would never celebrate another Christmas again.

**_this is a divider_**

"Jay, are you going to help decorate the tree?" Theresa asked.

She had noticed he was not participating in any of the decorating. When she asked that question, she noticed the hint of sadness that filled his eyes. No one else would have noticed but she knew him too well.

"No, I'm good." Jay replied. He would keep by his promise no matter how sad Theresa looked by his answer.

He continued to watch from the couch as the whole gang continued to put up decorations. Herry and Odie were outside putting up lights. Archie and Atlanta were arguing about who was going to put of the final wreath. Neil was staring at his reflection in the ornaments he was attempting to put on the tree and Theresa was putting up the Christmas angel on the top of the tree. Little did she know, she was Jay's Christmas angel.

Jay continued to watch and Theresa continued to ask him to join, but she always ended up with a negative answer.

Finally, after another hour or so of decorating, they were all done and were now settling down in the living room with hot chocolate and the movie "How the Grinch Stole Christmas." Everyone seemed to be enjoying the movie, except Jay. He was thinking about his past and how much he missed his mother this time of year. He was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't even notice Theresa moving closer to him on the couch. He also didn't notice her fingers skim his arm. If it were any other time of the year, his face would resemble a large tomato and he would heat up all over, but not today. He was in too much pain right now.

Once it got to the part of the movie where all of the people of the village began to sing, Jay had had enough. At that point Theresa was resting her head on his shoulder but of course he still didn't notice. He stormed up to the roof and sat there in silence.

**_this is a divider_**

He had no one to talk to. No one knew about this part of his past. Not even Theresa and he had the biggest crush on her. He talked to her about every other thing that had happened in his life, but whenever she asked about his mother he quickly changed the subject. He didn't want her pity. He knew she had no mother as well but he didn't want to sound like a wimp in front of her by telling her how he felt. He couldn't even tell her he liked her. How would he tell her about that part of his life.

He was so focused on his thoughts of his mother and Theresa, he didn't notice Theresa slip through the door on the roof.

"Jay? Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied.

He noticed the worried expression on her face and said "Don't worry, I'm okay."

"Watching that movie down there reminded me of you. The Grinch may not look like you, but does he ever act like you and has the pout to go with it." She joked.

Even though Jay wasn't in the happiest of moods, he had to laugh.

"Why didn't you want to help with the decorations? The whole time you just sat there with a saddened expression on your face." She said.

"I don't know. I just never really enjoyed Christmas that's all." He said

"Why?" she asked.

He knew he could not lie to her now, especially when she looked so beautiful in the moonlight.

He sat down on the edge of the roof and motioned for her to sit down beside him. He told her the whole story about his mother getting sick and himself asking for a Christmas miracle and his mother passing away on Christmas day. She never interrupted him but just sat there and listened. It was exactly what Jay needed, someone to talk to. Once he was done, he looked at her and noticed a tear roll down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"Don't worry," he said, looking into her eyes. "I'm okay. It's just that I really don't enjoy Christmas that much anymore because it brings back bad memories."

She nodded and then turned back to look at the sky. They continued to sit there in silence until Jay broke it.

"Do you believe in Christmas miracles?" he asked her.

"Of course. Everyone should. I mean, Christmas is the one time of year where there is a little more Hope in the world. Don't you?" she asked.

"No. Not since my mother died. I mean, I hoped for a Christmas miracle, but it never came," he replied.

"Oh," was the only thing she could bring herself to say.

He knew now that it was the perfect time to tell her how he felt about her. He was all alone with her on the roof with no interruptions.

He turned to her and said "Theresa, I need to tell you something."

"What is it? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just that I've known you for a while now and I've grown so close to you. I can tell you anything that's on my mind and I know you'll do nothing but be there for me…" he said.

"The truth is… is that I … well… I love you Theresa."

He barely had any time to react as two thin arms wrapped around his neck and two warm lips were placed on his own. He reacted by wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed back. Theresa pulled back for only a moment and whispered,

"I love you too".

He then tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her into another passionate kiss.

He had done it. He had told Theresa how he felt and she had felt the same. Today was the best day of his life, but wait. It couldn't be the best day of his life. He hated Christmas, or did he. He couldn't hate it anymore. Not since that was the day he had won the woman he loved.

They continued to kiss for what felt like hours but were only mere seconds, until Jay pulled away.

"You know what Theresa? I think I've changed my mind. I do believe in Christmas miracles… You're my Christmas Miracle".

With that, they kissed once more and from that day, Christmas was Jay's favourite holiday.

**_this is a divider_**

Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first fanfic so please be nice.

Anyway please R & R. Thanks.


End file.
